fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Manga Heroes Precure
Manga Heroes Precure (マンガヒーローズプリキュア Manga Hīrōzu Purikyua) is a hypothetical Precure season by HackerEX and Anzan. The season premiered on February 6, 2031 and is a sequel to both Mysterious Precure as well as Kamen Rider Cosmos. The season's motifs are comics and manga, as well as heroes thanks to the various returning characters that appear throughout the season. Premise A few months after the defeat of the Gomisuteba and King Harrid the ruins where the demons were first found have been sealed off. Suddenly, some residual dark energy all of a sudden escaped from the door and took off into the sky, landing in the home of aspiring 15 year old manga artist Kusago Usami and suddenly bringing some of her old drawings to life! Usami is suddenly awakened the next day with a headbutt from a small dog named Cale, who the girl recognizes as her imaginary friend from childhood. Cale tells her she was suddenly awakened from one of Usami’s old drawings along with a group of old villains she’d once created for a hero manga called the Ibis Empire that escaped soon after waking up. NoticIng a deck of cards on Usami's desk Cale suddenly casts a spell on them, adding a new card to the pile in the process. When asked what she did Cale tells Usami to keep the cards with her as she may need them soon. Later when a monster suddenly attacks them a strange device appears on her arm. Taking a chance, Usami inserts a card and suddenly undergoes a surprising transformation. Now it’s up to Usami and her friends to uncover the mystery of these strange occurrences and put the Ibis back where they belong! Unfortunately for them however, the Empire isn’t their only problem... Characters Pretty Cures * Kusago Usami (くさご宇佐美 Kusa go Usami)/'Cure Card' (キュアカード Kyua Kādo) An imaginative girl who’s always loved manga ever since she was really little (particularly the Magical Girl genre) and has made several of her own already that she hopes to get punished one day. Has a bad habit of getting focused on one thing and forgetting everything else around her but always encourages herself and others to do their best (ガンバッテ Ganbatte). * Karottu Nami (カロットゥナミ Karotto~u Nami)/'Cure Fighter' (キュアファイター Kyua Faitā) A tomboy who’s always getting into fights and is a big fan of hero manga. Has known Usami almost since birth and thinks of her like a sister, as such she can be very protective at times. * Supaa Hiro (スパヒーロー Supa Hīrō)/''Cure Hero'' (キュアヒーロー Kyua Hīrō) An otaku who’s obsessed with western comic books and has amassed a vast collection. Loves heroes and dreams of being one though he has a habit of getting nervous and stuttering when speaking publicly. Hiro met Usami and Nami when he was very young and the three have been practically inseparable ever since. * Sutorenjaa Yui '(すとれんじゃあ ゆい ''Sutorenjā Yui)/Cure Cosmic (キュアコスミック Kyua Kosumikku) A girl from Usami’s class that’s super into sci-fi and astrology to the point where she believes she’s descended from aliens. Is fascinated by Cale and often tries to study her. * '''Yosei Yuna (陽星ゆな Yōsei Yuna)/'Cure Fairy '(キュアフェアリー Kyua Fearī) Also known as the “Fairy Queen”, Yuna is a born actress who loves fantasy stories and heads up the school drama club. However, she has a habit of taking things a bit too seriously. * Mugen Kyou (ムゲンきょう Mugen Kyō)/'Cure Wander' (キュアワンダー Kyua Wandā) Originally a dog fairy named Cale (ケール Kēru), who Usami invented when she was little. As such, she’s known the trio for most of their lives but couldn’t interact with them until she was suddenly brought to life by the same phenomenon that freed the Ibis Empire. Cale is very mischievous and has a habit of just doing things without warning. Has a weakness for donuts and gorges herself whenever she sees the opportunity. Later Cale would gain a human form and the power to fight as well as access to the Koma Decks of the other five Precure. Villains * Ibis Empire: A group of villains that Usami came up with for a manga she created called “The Sun King”. They were suddenly unleashed into the real world by a mysterious power and now wish to conquer it ** Emperor Ibis: The birdlike leader of the empire. A cunning strategist who’s always thinking of ways to undermine his opponents but can sometimes lose his focus when he gets angry. ** Wren: The emperor’s right hand. She loves battle and comes to see Cure Fighter as her personal rival. ** Dodo: The somewhat bumbling scientist of the group who’s always coming up with new inventions (not all of them successful). ** Egrets: Vicious footsoldiers that obey their emperor without question. * The Phantom Swords: A mysterious duo that appears to be after the Koma Cards ** Kaze: A girl of few words but an expert swordswoman who never backs down from a challenge. ** Terran: Good with a blade but not much else, kind of an idiot who likes to provoke his opponent as much as possible during battle in an attempt to give himself an advantage. * Black Star Precure: A gang of female street punks that were given their own Koma Cards and love smacking down whoever gets in their way. ** Kaminarichi: A former member of the Isekaijin that faked his death and is now hiding on Earth. He found 5 cards laying around and after pouring some of his power into them wound up handing them out to a gang of human girls that initially tried to rob him. Kaminarichi is cool and collected but sometimes can be a bit too blunt, often causing him to get punished by his new team. ** Kitai Kuma/Cure Terror: The leader of the Black Star gang that’s good at intimidating people and knows how to back up her threats. ** Nazomi Nara/Cure Mystery: A natural spy that’s good at figuring out people’s weaknesses ** Kenzaki Tsuki/Cure Blade: An expert with a knife who loves pain, no matter who’s the one getting hurt ** Akuma Aki/Cure Devil: A conniving girl who can be very convincing. Loves toying with her opponents before she finishes them. ** Dorobō Tenko/Cure Thief: Also known as “Magnet”, an accomplished thief with a reputation for being able to steal anything she gets her hands on and has very little regard for anyone besides herself. * Raiga Denki: Also known as the phantom thief “Yellow Bullet”, a reckless young man that sees the conflict as a way to turn an easy profit and offers his services to whatever side interests him the most, including the Precure at times. * The Stranger: A mysterious figure wrapped in a grey cloak who often observes the battles between the Precure and their enemies as well as those between their enemies and each other. Has the power to temporarily disable the Koma Cards and the powers of the Ibis when they feel it necessary. * Geiju: Monsters created by bringing various types of artwork to life. Returning characters Mysterious Precure * Hakken Hana: An upperclassman at Usami’s school obsessed with UMAs and cryptology who is one of Yui’s few friends. Wears a broken purple necklace in honor of her late brother but still believes he’s out there somewhere. * Kosetsu Ame: The new student council president after Shitsumon Naze graduated. Loves the cold but has recently softened up around other people and tries her best to follow her predecessor's example. Animal Hearts Precure * Nekomanta Mai: Leader of a dance trope called Wild Star, came to Yumanazo City to preform and wound up hanging around for a bit. * Sameha Sayaka: Mai’s partner and best friend. Can be a little blunt at times but is fiercely loyal to those she trusts. Cyberverse Precure * Saiba Sasami: Recently moved to Yumanazo City with her family and opened her own outdoor internet café called The Cyberslide that’s been very popular lately * Ebu Sumire: A 18 year old hacker that currently works as a freelance programmer for the new Japanese branch of Monroe Electronics. * Mametchi: Sasami’s partner and one of her oldest friends. A little Tamagotchi that serves as the mascot for The Cyberslide and helps out when he can. * Pusurimon':' A Digimon raised by Sumire Ebu to aid in her work. Using a special program Sumire made, it can change its body in order to fight as Herissmon, and even transform into a weapon for Cure Web to use. Despite this, Pursurimon is almost the polar opposite of his partner, always running around energetically, though it will sometimes appear to stop in its tracks when in reality it has just fallen asleep on the spot. Color Splash Precure VS Mushi Sentai Insector * Momozono Minako: An amateur painter who came to Yumanazo City with her brother after their father got transferred. Becomes sort of a mentor figure to Usami and teaches her some new techniques. * Momozono Akira: Minako's older brother and a junior officer at the local police station serving under his father Kenta. Quickly becomes fast friends with Hiro and the two often bond over their shared love of heroes. * Murasakino Amu: A concept artist who works on commission and always knows how to liven up a room, currently employed by Monroe Electronics. * Murasakino Wataru: Amu's little brother and a decent artist in his own right. Currently works at the Cyberslide café and kind of has a crush on Sasami * Nijino Hinako: The adoptive daughter of Chroma and Nijicho who currently works as an intern for the environmental relief organization GAIA. Very friendly but still learning about human customs so she sometimes can come off a little strange. * Chroma: The king of Rainbow World who returned to Earth to investigate the recent distortion. Currently assists Akira and his father with their police work and thanks to the power of the Rainbow Jewel can now assume a human guise called Semiya Iro. * Nijicho: Hinako's partner and mother figure who recently returned to Earth with her husband. Can now assume a human form called Niji Kasumi and tries to help keep her daughter in line like she always has. * Ladybot: A Chromadrone and Minako's biggest fan/critic. Often helps with her work and has recently taken a bit of a shine to Usami as well. Star☆Twinkle Precure * Galogre: A former member of the NotRaiders who left the planet that was created for them to protect the True Stargate from the Isekaijin due to his race being chosen as the guardians of the True Stargate's location He ends up becoming something of a mentor to Seiza.. After the battle he decided to remain on Earth and currently works at the observatory with Seiza and Reika and can assume a human form called Onigumo Mamoru. * Hoshina Hikaru: A lively girl who loves space, astrology, and the supernatural. Recently moved to Yumanazo City with her family and often joins Hana and Yui on UMA hunts as well as helping out at the observatory. * Hagaromo Lala: An alien from Planet Saman who recently returned to Earth temporarily to investigate the strange occurrences. She eventually joined GAIA and does her best to help out however she can. * Prunce: A little alien who came to Earth with Lala at the request of the Star Princesses. Winds up working at the Cyberslide with Sasami where he makes and sells his special Star Donuts. He often uses a special device in the cafe to talk to Yanyan, a friend of his, while also harboring a rivalry with Spark, of whom he calls Scrapball Kamen Rider Cosmos * Hoshizora Seiza: A 22 year old otaku who works at a local observatory. He is mostly lazy when it comes to his duties as the tour guide but will spring into action whenever trouble arises. Seiza wound up getting involved in the conflict after he learned that Kaminarichi was still alive and became something of a mentor figure to the new Precure. Being the new guardian of the True Stargate, Seiza can still tap into its power and become Kamen Rider Cosmos when needed. * Tsukihime Reika: A former Isekaijin who was reborn as a human and is now Seiza’s girlfriend who works with him at the observatory. A bit scatterbrained and loves to eat but can sometimes come off a bit coldly around new people. Kamen Rider NXT * Alex Rylander: An American-born inventor and a former street fighter that has now become CEO of a company called Monroe Electronics and assists Sumire with monitoring the Cyberverse as the current Game Master. A bit snarky but has a heart of gold and treats all his employees like family, often helping them out with certain tasks. * Wendy Monroe: Alex’s girlfriend who can match him in both strength and wit. They moved to Japan together and Wendy set up her own video game shop called NXT Level Games while helping Alex run her father's company on the side. * Spark: A prototype Cyber Beast who serves as Alex's partner, of whom he bickers with very much like siblings. He is a bit cranky, and tends to be lazy like a real male lion. However he does want to keep Alex safe so he often tries to keep his partner from trying something stupid, leading to their many arguments. Currently helps Alex run Monroe Electronics and harbors a rivalry with Prince, whom he calls UFOctopus. * Ava: A Cyber Beast who acts a bit like Wendy's maid and mother figure, she often tries to keep her partner's tomboyish attitude in check and make sure that she doesn't mess up her family's reputation. As such, she often helps her manage her father's company and be polite with the customers at her store. Kamen Rider Yuugo * Goto Yugo - A college student from Jounan Universiry, he decided to stay in Yumanazo in order to watch over the Precure in case Foundation X decides to take interest in their abilities. He is a firm believer of justice and one of the biggest fanboys when it comes to Kamen Rider, but when danger strike he will take up his Igintion Drive to become the Mask of Fusion, Kamen Rider Yuugo * Tachibana Maya - A college student from Jounan University, she is the current president of the Tachibana Racing Club and a good friend of Yugo's. She is able to learn some martial arts from her grandfather's friend Takeshi Hongo, aka Kamen Rider Ichigo, and passes on that knowledge to the Precure. * Tachibana Shinichiro - Originally a clone made from the DNA of Takeshi Hongo, he was freed by Maya a year prior and has since become something of an older brother figure to her. He also has a database within his brain of the various monster types that the Kamen Riders have fought against for the past 50 years which has since been updated with every Rider past Yugo's tenure. Kamen Rider Zero-One * Hiden Aruto: A kindhearted failed comedian and current CEO of Hiden Intelligence who recently formed a partnership with Monroe Electronics and provides support to the Precure both outside of combat, and in battle as Kamen Rider Zero-One. Often tells bad jokes that only Yui seems to find funny. * Izu: Aruto’s HumaGear secretary who is capable of adapting her speech patterns based on the people she meets, which almost winds up causing an incident after she meets Nami. She assists Aruto and the Precure however she can. Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE * Oribe Tsubasa: Tsubasa is a foolhardy, reckless, and cheerful girl who despite how many times she may stumble, refuses to give up no matter what. She’s also a childhood friend of Itsuki and has a secret crush on him. Currently a fledgling idol working at Fortuna Entertainment and and is close friends with Yuna. She considers Rise Kujikawa and Usagi Kinta as some of her personal heroes. * Aoi Itsuki: A responsible and honest boy who can be a bit stubborn at times. The current manager at Fortuna Entertainment. Yuna tries to coach and encourage him when it comes to his acting skills but isn’t always successful, while at the same time he gets some help from Izu or Wendy. Shin Megami Tensei: Persona * Kirijo Mitsuru: Head of the Kirijo Group after her father's passing and is one of the top investors in Monroe Electronics who sometimes stops by to oversee production. Mitsuru is calm, confident, mature, responsible, wise and very intelligent but sometimes can come off as slightly arrogant, conceited, cold-hearted or overconfident which can lead to her and Alex butting heads over things. * Narukami Yu: A young man who always keeps his composure no matter what the situation. Currently works as a chef at the Cyberslide and is an old family friend of Sasami's. * Kujikawa Rise: Also known as the famous teen idol “Risette”. Rise is a cheerful young girl who recently returned to the music scene as a singer for Mai’s group Wild Star. Gets annoyed easily and can be rather childish and possessive at times, especially when it comes to Yu. Secondary Characters * Kusago Ouji: Usami’s grandfather who she lives with as her parents are usually away on business. A kindly old man who loves painting and is one of his granddaughter’s strongest supporters. * Karrottu Ino: Nami’s somewhat absentminded mother who’s become kind of overprotective of her, much to her daughter’s annoyance. * Karrottu Gohan: Nami’s father and a martial arts instructor. Sometimes reprimands his daughter for misusing her skills on petty fights but shares her love of Shounen manga. * Karrottu Deku: Nami’s older brother who loves sports and plays on his high school soccer team. Becomes a big fan of the Kamen Riders after being saved by Yuugo when he was young, and later the Precure after seeing them in action once. * Supā Saki: Hiro’s mother and a fellow hero fanatic who loves anime and tokusatsu, sometimes even going as far as wearing cosplay outfits around the house * Supā Gama: Hiro’s father and a businessman who works for an environmental protection company called GAIA. Doesn’t really understand his family’s fascination with superheroes but tries to support them regardless. * Sutorenjā Ushu: Yui’s father and a paranormal researcher that’s fascinated by the current crisis and wants to catch one of the Ibis for study. * Yosei Megumi: Yuna’s mother and a decent actress in her own right who mainly does theater productions. Has a fascination for western cartoons and sometimes watches them during her breaks. * Yosei Yusuke: An accomplished film director that often coaches Yuna in acting. Can come off a bit strict at times but only wants to see his actors at their best. * Amachi Eri: A girl in Usumi’s class that works as a waitress at The Cyberslide. Very friendly and always likes to laugh and joke with the customers. Hiro kind of has a crush on her but is too nervous to admit it. * Kitsune Kai: A boy who works at NXT Level Games. Kind of quiet but is actually very knowledgeable about video games and other topics when prompted. Items * Koma Cards: Cards depicting various characters from a game Usami, Nami, and Hiro used to play. Cale enchanted them with her magic in order to give the group the power to fight. * Draw Disk: A special wrist mounted device that can both store and activate the Koma Cards. Up to three cards can be inserted at once to unlock even stronger powers. * Rainbow Shuffle: A special Draw Disk belonging to Cure Wander that allows up to five Koma Cards to be played at once. Locations * Yumanazo: The main city where the series takes place * Shinpi Academy: The school that the Precure attend. * GAIA (Green Action International Aid): After the electronics corporation Dorado quite literally collapsed, Hana’s mother Mimi and a few other former employees founded their own company dedicated to providing aid and equipment to environmental relief projects. * Monroe Electronics: A company founded by Wendy’s father that she and Alex now co-own. They have a close relationship with the Precure and sometimes provide them with equipment to aid in their battle. * The Cyberslide: A café owned by Saiba Sasami that the group sometimes visits. * NXT Level Games: A video game store Alex and Wendy run on the side. Nami, Hiro, and Sasami are regular customers there. * Torihara: An abandoned amusement park that the Ibis have turned into their personal fortress. Trivia * This is the first Precure season aimed at older audiences